Flare Corona
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Breast (former) |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Raven Tail |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Sun Village Raven Tail Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Hair Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= Episode 154 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ Furea Korona) is a Mage and a former member of the Raven Tail Guild, as well as one of its elite members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 23 Appearance Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 5 Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 She has full lips and reddish eyesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X''",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Later, after the disbandment of Raven Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 8 Flare replaces her Guild Mark with the mark of her home village: the Sun Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 20 Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 7 and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she had switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-7 Personality Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 4 Flare is extremely fond of her hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 11 as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 11 whose color she appraisingly refers to as "''sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 15-18 Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 5-8 However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her, and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 14-16 In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 19 After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side, following Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land for the purpose of apologizing to to her, blushing while doing so and showing remorse towards her vile actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 13-14 As a resident of the Sun Village, however, Flare is shown to be very protective of her saviors and friends, the giants, as well as prone to quick anger when their precious protector, the Eternal Flame, is threatened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 4-5 History At a young age, Flare was found and raised by the giants of the Sun Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 4 Later on, as a blessing of the Eternal Flame, Flare received the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wished. However, as time progressed Flare noticed the obvious difference between herself and the giants, and decided to leave and travel to meet others the same size as her. Her lack of knowledge about the outside world made her fearful though, and upon meeting the members of Raven Tail she joined them happily, oblivious to their malicious personalities and unnatural hatred towards Fairy Tail; something she assumed was just natural and common for people outside her village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 2-3 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Flare is first shown alongside Ivan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 She is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail, and the team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth. During the first event, Hidden, Flare's team is briefly stared at by Lucy Heartfilia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 5 something which prompts Flare to menacingly stare back at her and teasingly refer to Lucy as "Blondie", until she's told to stop by one of her fellow Mages, Alexei. Later, following Hidden's end, she's chosen by fans' votes to take part in the first day's battle, against Lucy herself, from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 The two are left alone in the arena, and, as their battle starts, Flare keeps teasing Lucy, who doesn't lose any time and summons the Celestial Spirits Taurus and Scorpio, who assault the Raven Tail Mage: Flare avoids Taurus' axe and then blocks Scorpio's Sand Buster by releasing her hair. However, she's struck when the two Spirits combine their power in the Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran move, much to her chagrin. She tries attacking her foe with Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, but Lucy summons Cancer, who nullifies her spell by cutting part of her hair. Angered at the loss of her hair, Flare goes on to assault Lucy, her hair clashing with Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles, a confrontation she loses. Now completely upset, Flare slyly elongates her hair to the Domus Flau's stands, targeting Asuka Connell. She then momentarily gags Lucy with her hair to prevent her from denouncing her move, knocks her on the ground and orders her not to make a sound about the matter if she wants Asuka to live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-18 With Asuka as her hostage, Flare easily dominates Lucy and plans to mark her with the symbol of Raven Tail. However, before she can put the plan into action, Natsu discovers her hair threatening Asuka and destroys it, giving Lucy the chance to fight back. Lucy summons Gemini and Flare cowers in fear as the two prepare to cast Urano Metria. However, Obra dispels the attack from the sidelines before it can hit, and Lucy falls to the ground in exhaustion, giving Flare the win and earning ten points for Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 2-19 During the second day's battles, Flare is watching alongside the rest of her team when Lucy glances at her and makes note that Flare is covered in bruises. When Flare begins to ridicule Lucy by calling her "Blondie" again, her face is suddenly grabbed by Alexei, who threatens to beat her some more if she creates a scene. Flare instantly apologizes and falls silent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 5-6 She, along with Nullpudding, laughs when Kurohebi tears up Toby's sock at the end of their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 13 After Obra gets the lowest score in the Magic Power Finder event on the third day, Flare is shocked and asks him what he's doing. However, she is quickly silenced by Alexei, who reminds her that Obra cannot use his Magic in public.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10 During "Alexei's" match-up against Laxus Dreyar in the third day's battle portion, "Alexei" reveals himself to be Ivan Dreyar while using an illusion to fool the audience. Ivan then orders Laxus to tell him Lumen Histoire's location, and Flare, with her team mates, stands by his side to help intimidate the lightning Mage. However, Laxus shows determination to defeat them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 17-20 She listens as Ivan explains the reason behind Raven Tail's creation, and when Laxus reveals to them Makarov's investigation and prior knowledge of their malicious goals, she angrily exclaims that Gajeel betrayed them. Ivan then sends Flare to fight Laxus, but she is easily defeated. After Laxus defeats Ivan, she, along with her guildmates, is hauled off by the Custody Enforcement Unit, disqualified from the Games for their cheating ways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 2-15 On the evening of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Flare secretly follows Fairy Tail's members to Ryuzetsu Land, a summer leisure spot. Once there she talks with a surprised Lucy explaining that she wasn't arrested, but only taken by the Custody Enforcement Unit for questioning. Lucy then asks her what she wants, Flare blushes and simply says that she came to apologize to her. After that she walks away while Lucy looks at her, smiling. Sun Village arc After the events of the Grand Magic Games, Flare ends up following Fairy Tail back to Magnolia Town where she takes advantage of their new bathing facility in the rebuilt guild, alongside the female members of Fairy Tail. However, she is initially mistaken as Erza due to her red hair. Upon being discovered, an enraged Cana attempts to attack her, only to be stopped by Lucy, who tries to defend Flare by saying that she isn't as bad as they think. Trying to show her good will, Flare captures Cana in her hair in an attempt to wash her, and explains that due to Raven Tail being disbanded, she no longer has any place to go to. Despite this, Flare rejects Lucy's offer to check with Makarov to see if she can join, saying she has no intention of joining Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 6-9 As Lucy and Wendy are later attacked by the members of Sylph Labyrinth at the Sun Village, Flare appears and jumps into battle to aid the two Fairy Tail Mages, stopping Drake's sniper bullets with her hair and revealing a new mark in place of her old Raven Tail insignia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 19-20 Flare then proceeds to laugh at the treasure hunters for their pitiful attempt; when questioned as to why she's in the Sun Village like they are, Flare answers that she was stalking Lucy, though quickly dismisses that as a joke. With a sad expression on her face, Flare reminds Lucy that she had nowhere to go, so she opted to return to her home: the Sun Village. Flare then reveals that the mark on her breast is the mark of the Sun Village, and that from a young age she was raised by the giants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 2-4 However, Flare's sadness quickly turns to anger and, her voice quivering with rage, she informs the treasure hunters that she won't forgive them for what they did to her surrogate family; the treasure hunters quickly deny that they froze the giants, and explain that they simply came for the Eternal Flame. Getting even more livid by the second, Flare shouts that that isn't any better and explains how important the Eternal Flame is to their village. She then violently extends her hair, screaming that she won't let anyone sully it, but Hiroshi cuts her hair with ease. Just then, however, Lucy summons Cancer and has the Celestial Spirit restore Flare's hair, a sensation which she finds enjoyable; Flare then smiles at Lucy when she states that they'll help protect the Sun Village. Quickly recovering, Flare strikes Hiroshi in vengeance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 4-8 Still fighting Hiroshi, Flare attempts to strike him with her Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, though he simply slices her hair once more; the cut hair begins to burn and Flare states that her hair is her pride and a blessing of the Eternal Flame; with her Hair Shower - Firefly Flame, she creates a small explosion around Hiroshi. A short while later, upon seeing Lucy get shot at, Flare motions to help, but finds that Hiroshi has tied her hair around a tree. Now unable to move, she listens as Hiroshi degrades them. Just then, Flare catches the treasure hunter by surprise as she extends her hair and grabs him, explaining that knots mean nothing to her. Utilizing her Hair Shower - Thousand Birds, Flare defeats Hiroshi and happily smiles at Lucy, thankful for her assistance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 11-19 After the fight, Flare explains to the other girls that she grew up in the Sun Village, but soon decided to leave because she stood out to much due to her different size. However, she was scared of the outside world because she had never met people her own size, which made her join Raven Tail. She then apologizes for all her actions during her stay at the guild, and decides to lead the group to the Eternal Flame, so that she can both return her friends back to normal, and amend for her past mistakes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 2-4 Taking the group through the forest and back towards the Sun Village, the trio stop when they suddenly hear a monstrous cry and all spontaneously turn into little kids. As Wendy concludes that some strange Magic is probably the reason for their transformation, Flare looks towards Lucy, and the two comment that they both look cute in their child forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 6-7 Turning back shortly after, the group continues and runs into Natsu, who angrily recognizes Flare. As the red-head hides behind Lucy, the blonde explains to Natsu that Flare is no longer their foe, rather a former inhabitant of the village. Trusting Lucy, Natsu states that the village must mean a lot to Flare, and promises that they will do everything they can to help return it to normal, much to Flare's surprise. Continuing, Natsu states that he has been drawn to the mountain near them because he can hear a voice, though, sadly, Flare states that the formation is not a mountain, rather the Eternal Flame frozen solid. Before they can decide what to do, the group is joined by Gray, the man running from some sort of Demon creature, but stating that he believes he can melt the ice surrounding the flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 2-9 As Natsu holds off the beast, Gray approaches the Eternal Flame and begins to try and melt it, Flare joyously watching as the shell begins to fall away. However, the Eternal Flame suddenly vanishes altogether, Flare falling to her knees in utter disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 15-19 Flare, shaking violently as she weeps hysterically, is awestruck to see the Eternal Flame vanish right before her eyes, pondering the village's future. Wendy points out that it's not gone, whilst Lucy claims that she sees something, leading Flare to reveal that what Lucy is pointing to is the Fire Altar; a diminishing flame still lingering. The group converses and reaches to the conclusion that Natsu's Magic can restore the flame, giving Flare hope as she shouts his name. She watches as Natsu attempts to shake off the beast preventing him from restoring the flame, attacked by said creature's eye beam in the process. However, she witnesses Natsu's triumph as the Mage smashes the creature on the altar and releases multiple fire attacks that light up the Eternal Flames. She places her hand over her mouth, happy to see that the guardian, who turns out to be Atlas Flame, is fine as tears of happiness roll down her cheeks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Pages 2-19 Flare's happiness is somewhat short-lived though, as it is soon revealed that the group is only seeing Atlas Flame due to Wendy casting her Milky Way spell. In fact, Atlas himself is dead. Knowing they only have a short time to talk to his lingering spirit, Flare asks the Dragon to recall who was responsible for freezing the village; Atlas has trouble remembering due to his experiencing of a slight amnesia, but recalls that it was a lone man with Devil Slayer Magic who came and froze the village to purge him. Being reminded of the condition the village is in, Flare falls to her knees in a respectful bow, begging Atlas to use his Magic to restore the town. Reminded of his state as the village guardian, Atlas releases a wave of heat from his flames, successfully returning everyone to their rightful condition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 2-11 The task complete, Atlas' spirit passes on as Flare sheds tears of gratitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 16-17 With a sadden expression, Flare hides her presence from the giants behind a tree, until Lucy ponders her whereabouts. The giants hear Lucy claim that Flare is indeed somewhere in the village, causing them to raise to their feet and scout the area. When Lucy begins to drag her form behind the tree, she reminds her that by abandoning the village without informing anyone, the giants ought to be upset with her actions. Albeit, much to her shock, after they notice Flare's growth over the years, the hefty giants question her adventures in the outside world. Nervously, Flare explains that it's frightening, leading the giants to smirk. A giant lowers his head and states that no matter where a person goes, there will always be difficulties. Happily, they welcome her home with open arms. As tears descend down her cheeks, she confirms that she's back, with a big smile on her face. Afterwards, she parties with the Fairy Tail Mages and the giants over their triumph.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 5-13 Magic and Abilities Hair Magic: Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into (either both together or one at a time).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 20 She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the airFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 11-12 or when it stopped an incoming bullet in its track (even leaving it damaged), and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage, as seen with Lucy and her boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 15-17 Flare's hair can also act as a useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 9-11 and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 7 Such fiery nature also boosts Flare's capacities, burning and scorching her opponents upon impacts and while holding them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 159 This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors. *'Hair Shield': Flare manipulates her hair, moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls to intercept an enemy attack and stop it. This seems to be achieved Magically, as Flare's hair and the offending Magic don't come into direct physical contact, with the spell instead being stopped several centimetres before the woman, as if it was blocked by an invisible wall. Such defense is strong enough to shield Flare from the sand tornado generated by Scorpio's Sand Buster. (Unnamed) *'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang' (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. *'Hair Brand': Flare manipulates a small, thin part at the end of one of the major strand of her hair, forming it into a burning hot, smoking shape that can then be branded onto a surface to leave the desired mark. The form she was shown creating was a perfect replica of the Raven Tail symbol, which she intended to brand onto the immobilized Lucy Heartfilia's skin, more specifically on her Fairy Tail stamp; a mark of humiliation which, according to her own words, would have been permanent. However, she was prevented from doing so by Natsu Dragneel, who nullified the sly hold Flare had on Asuka Connell, allowing Lucy to continue fighting, and thus rendering the move's complete effects unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 7-10 (Unnamed) *'Crimson Hair' (赤髪 Akagami): Flare charges forward and enlarges the different strands of her hair, manipulating them towards the opponent. Stretched, the strands then move upwards and, from above, are controlled by Flare to hit target with great force to bind them. The strands' blows can be made in sequence to increase her chanches to catch the opponent. Flare used this to grab Laxus' arm, in an attempt to hold him off in their battle with Ivan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 7-8 *'Hair Shower - Firefly Flame': Flare uses small pieces of her own hair in the air, sets them on fire and makes them explode all around the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 11-12 *'Hair Shower - Thousand Birds': Flare elongates her hair and fires several bundles of hair straight at the target like bullets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 18 Enhanced Reflexes: Flare has shown to be considerably fast and dexterous, having carelessly avoided the sweep of Taurus' gigantic axe with a leap upwardsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6 and maneuvered her hair to cast a spell even in midair, after being strongly thrown away. The speed at which she can move her hair is high enough for her to stop a flying bullet. Trivia *Flare is an energy released from the sun's surface, which is called the . Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Don't make a sound. This is an order. I don't know what might happen if you disobey... no matter how much of dimwitted blonde you are..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 18 *(To Hiroshi) ''"The Eternal Flame is an important protector of our village! I won't let anyone sully it!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 5 *(To Hiroshi) ''"This hair is my pride and something that I received from the blessings of the Eternal Flame..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 11 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail *Team Raven Tail's Arrest *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! *Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & Flare Corona vs. Hiroshi, Lala & Drake References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Villains Category:Featured Article Category:Former Villains Category:Sun Villagers